Mi adorable alegría
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Alice siempre pensó que entendía a los niños y que se llevaba bien con ellos hasta que conoció a Sunny, la hija de Jasper, quien está decidida a hacerle la vida imposible a quien intente una relación con su padre ¿podrá el amor superar esta pequeña barrera? ¿podrá Alice ganarse el cariño de la terca y mimada chica?... mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

Alice POV

¿Como había caído en la trampa de una niña de 13 años? No tengo ni la menor idea, lo único que sé es que mi relación con Jasper está en riesgo y todo por culpa de su malvada y mal criada hija.

Sé que está mal referirme de esa forma a una niña pero es que Sunny Whitlock es la encarnación del demonio. No me cabe en la cabeza como un hombre tan amable y cariñoso como Jasper pudo haber tenido una hija tan mala como esa chica. De hecho muchas veces he pensado que ella no es su hija y que cambiaron a la bebé cuando nació.

Jasper tiene actualmente 32 años, tuvo a su hija bastante joven y de la madre de la niña nada se sabe, solo que cuidó de Sunny por dos meses y luego de un día para el otro se marchó dejando a la bebé completamente sola en el departamento donde vivían. Al día siguiente cuando Jazz iba a visitar a la pequeña como todos los días , la encontró sola y llorando ya que tenía hambre y nadie la había atendido en toda la noche.

Se puede decir que la primera vez que escuché aquella triste historia sentí pena por la que creía una dulce niña. Sin embargo, cuando la conocí me di cuenta del por qué su madre la había abandonado e incluso puede que la entendiera. A decir verdad yo no sabía lo que era ser la madre de alguien ya que pese a tener 27 años aun no tenía planes de maternidad y luego de ver como era Sunny, mejor decir no gracias.

La historia de mi tragedia puede ser considerada como una comedia pero para mí es el más triste de los dramas. Esto prueba que no soy muy lista ya que hasta una niña me chantajea y me hace caer en la peor de las trampas. Sé que suena exagerado pero es la verdad y espero que luego de escuchar esta historia entiendan por qué odio a la hija del hombre que amo...

**Hola n.n bueno me dieron ganas de escribir una historia sobre chicas que odian a las novias de sus padres o algo así xddd se que quedo mal y espero pasarme pronto por aqui un abrazo n.n **


	2. Chapter 2

Alice POV

Todo comenzó una fría y lluviosa tarde de invierno. Yo estaba en una cafetería del centro porque había quedado de reunirme con el representante de una revista. Trabajaba como diseñadora de vestuario y estaba ahí porque la revista quería publicar algo acerca de mi ultimo desfile de modas.

Estaba bastante nerviosa porque era el primer artículo que publicaban sobre mí y porque era la primera vez que veía al representante. La única referencia que tenía de aquel sujeto era que era rubio e iría a la cita con una camisa azul. Cuando me dijeron eso pensé que querían estafarme pero luego pensé que como no tenía nada que hacer sería una buena forma de perder el tiempo.

Esperé y esperé como quien espera a una cita amorosa. No soy una mujer impaciente, de hecho me divertí mucho hablando con uno de los meseros, pero ya llevaba casi dos horas sentada en la barra y tenía hambre porque aun no había pedido absolutamente nada.

Fue en ese momento, cuando estaba a punto de ir a la parada del autobús para ir a casa de mis padres , cuando un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos azules, cabello rizado, rostro de facciones hermosas y lo más importante: camisa azul, entró en el local. Estaba tan ansiosa y nerviosa que prácticamente salté de mi asiento para ir a encontrarme con aquel guapo desconocido.

- Me haz hecho esperar mucho tiempo - le reclamé con una sonrisa para demostrar que era amigable.

- Lo siento señorita- murmuró con un perfecto acento sureño que me hizo sonreír aun más- pero yo no soy la persona que busca. De hecho no tengo planeado encontrarme con nadie , pero si puedo ayudarla en algo no dude en decirme... Me llamo Jasper - dijo a la vez que me tendía la mano.

- Yo soy Alice- dije algo avergonzada por qué había confundido al representante con otro hombre.

Después de esa breve presentación Jasper me invitó a almorzar a lo que yo acepté. Ahí me enteré de que tenía una hija y de que era profesor de filosofía en el instituto del pueblo. Yo le conté que era diseñadora de modas y que vivía en un departamento cerca del centro. El punto es que ese día inició lo que veíamos como una amistad y luego como nuestra historia de amor.

Nuestra relación progresó de forma lenta y sin presión hasta que nos enamoramos el uno del otro. Nos besamos por primera vez una tarde después de que fuimos al cine juntos y debo reconocer que fue el mejor beso que había dado en la vida. Me sentí tan feliz en el momento en que nuestros labios se tocaron por primera vez, que pensé me pondría a saltar en cuanto termináramos aquel perfecto momento juntos.

Sin embargo, cuando nuestro beso terminó vi que Jasper estaba bastante incomodo. Le miré con algo de curiosidad y comprendí que que él consideraba aquel momento como un error. Me sentí algo triste pero decidí no demostrarlo por lo que le sonreí para demostrarle que yo estaba bien.

- ¡ Jazz! - exclamé mirándole con una sonrisa - ¿ Qué ocurre? Oye si crees que me haz ofendido con el beso no te preocupes, yo estoy perfectamente bien.

- No es eso- murmuró mirándome a los ojos-, lo que pasa es que creo que me gustas, y no me gusta que me gustes, creo que te quiero, y no quiero quererte.

-¿Por qué no quieres quererme?- pregunté mirándole un tanto confundida. Me sentía halagada y enternecida pero aun así no podía entender qué había de malo en quererme. Jasper siempre había dicho que yo era muy especial y divertida así que no entendía muy bien por qué decía eso.

-Porque no debería- murmuró con la voz quebrada por lo que supe que estaba bastante triste por algo-. Alice tu eres una mujer encantadora, eres preciosa, alegre, divertida y más que gustarme me encantas pero aunque quiero no puedo iniciar un romance contigo. Tengo una hija y ya decidí que mi prioridad es ella y que no puedo descuidar mis obligaciones como padre por salir con alguien.

- ¿ Por qué me dices estas cosas? - pregunté tomando sus manos entre las mías para acariciarlas con cariño.

- Porque he salido con otras chicas antes y cuando les hablo de Sunny salen corriendo - susurró desviando sus ojos de los míos-. Por eso he decidido que solo me ocuparé de mi hija.

- Oye yo no le tengo miedo a una niña de 12 años- afirmé sonriendo con convicción-. Entiendo que tu hija es prioridad y que tendré que compartirte con ella pero puedo entenderlo y soportarlo.

Esas son las palabras de una Alice Cullen enamorada y totalmente embobada. Que idiotas nos hace el amor ¿verdad? Si la yo del ahora pudiera viajar por el tiempo le diría a mi yo del pasado que por mucho que me guste Jasper lo mejor es temerle a su hija como si fuese el diablo. Corrección esa niña es el diablo...

Pero como dije anteriormente estaba enamorada y poco me importaba el tener a Jasper solo para mi a la hora del almuerzo y algunos minutos de la tarde. Casi siempre nos reuníamos en mi departamento porque no me gustaba mucho la idea de olvidar algo en el hogar de Jazz y que su hija lo encontrara. Eso sería sin lugar a dudas algo muy incomodo. Pero volviendo al grano, todo marchó miel sobre hojuelas por casi 8 meses. Tanta felicidad y amor parecían imposibles y hasta yo misma creí que todo era un sueño hasta que llegó el momento de despertar.

Ese fatídico día Jazz y yo estábamos en mi departamento, recuerdo que yo tenía un plato en mis manos porque estaba a punto de servirle el almuerzo y que él estaba sentado en la mesa pero aun más silencioso que de costumbre. Me preocupé un instante pero pensé que tal vez estaba cansado por el exceso de trabajo o el estrés de trabajar en un instituto.

La verdad jamás me había importado mucho el hecho de que Jazz tuviera una hija hasta ese minuto en el que mis manos estaban demasiado ocupadas como para huir lejos.

-Alice- murmuró Jasper mientras yo terminaba de servir la comida en el plato-, cariño creo que ya es tiempo de que Sunny te conozca. Llevamos ocho meses así y me gustaría que ella y tú se hicieran amigas, creo que se llevarían bien.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamé a la vez que el plato se estrellaba contra el piso. Una cosa es ser la novia de un hombre que tiene una hija y otra muy distinta es conocer a esa hija- Jazz yo creo que estamos bien así, Sunny es feliz ignorando mi existencia y no es bueno cambiar su mundo de un día para el otro- vil excusa pero aun no me sentía psicológicamente preparada para conocer a la niña, tal vez si se tratase de un bebé de tres meses podría hacerme un poco a la idea...

-Sunny ya sabe que tu existes- murmuró Jasper algo avergonzado-, le hablé de ti desde el primer día que nos conocimos. Creo que para que ella me tenga confianza yo también debo confiar en ella, así que por eso le conté todo acerca de ti.

-¿y qué piensa al respecto?- pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-Dice que quiere conocerte lo antes posible- murmuró con una sonrisa mientras tomaba mis manos con cariño-, quiere ir al centro comercial contigo y que sean amigas por eso me pidió que te dijera que vayas a cenar con nosotros este fin de semana.

-¡Claro!- respondí riendo cuando en el fondo quería llorar ¿En qué demonios me he metido? ¿Por qué los chicos que me gustan tienen que ser tan complicados?

Seguí reclamando en mi fuero interno durante toda la tarde para luego dar paso a las horribles posibilidades...

**Ya si sé que no quedó bien pero el proximo capítulo será cuando Sunny y Alice se conozcan y empezara la guerra xddd bueno gracias por leer y un abrazo gigante **


	3. Chapter 3

Alice POV

Quedaban dos días para el fin de semana en que conocería a la hija de Jasper. Me sentía nerviosa porque ya había visto en las películas lo que as hijastras le hacen a sus madrastras y no es para nada lindo, además tampoco quería ser la villana de la historia que intenta acaparar al padre de la niña.

Me sentía un tanto abrumada pero estaba tan enamorada que eso no me importaba. Me decidí a armar un plan para caerle bien a la niña pero para eso necesitaba un poco de ayuda de mis adoradas cuñadas. Bella estaba casada con mi hermano Edward y Rose con Emmett. Ambas parejas tenían hijos por lo que creía que ellas podrían ayudarme además de que Nessie, la hija de Isabella, tenía casi la misma edad que la hija de Jasper.

- Muy bien ¿qué debo hacer?- pregunté mientras bebía un poco de café- ¿ es muy difícil congeniar con una pre adolescente?

- No es tan difícil - murmuró Bella sonriendo-, solo debes darle su espacio y demostrarle que no intentarás quitarle a su padre.

- ¡ Tengo una idea!- exclamó Rosalie de pronto- ¿ por qué no la llevas al concierto del tal Justin Bieber? A todas las niñas les gusta, tal vez así logres acercarte a ella.

Tengo que reconocer que no era mala idea. De seguro Sunny es como todas las chicas de su edad y muere por una entrada para ese concierto que yo le conseguiré para que vaya con Nessie y se hagan amigas. Era el plan perfecto, pero aun así aun me quedaba conocerla el fin de semana y eso me daba mucho miedo.

Desde un principio tuve el mal presentimiento de que mi relación con la niña no sería buena, aunque estaba tan enamorada y quería tanto a Jasper que decidí ignorarlo.

Me convencí de que era inutil pensar en la hija de Jasper y que lo mejor que podía hacer era pensar en él. Si él quería que conociese a su hija era porque lo nuestro iba en serio y que tal vez querría casarse con migo. Hace mucho tiempo que no me proyectaba a futuro con alguien y por eso me sentía muy ilusionada.

No era una persona muy romántica pero con Jasper todo era diferente. Él era muy dulce y siempre sacaba mi lado cariñoso cada vez que estábamos juntos. Cada vez que me abrazaba o me besaba sentía que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo con las manos. Me sentía como en un cuento de hadas y lo más curioso era que yo no tenía ni la menor idea de que mi cuento se iba a convertir en pesadilla.

Durante toda la tarde del día sábado me la pasé escogiendo un regalo para la niña. Sería de mal gusto ir con las manos vacías y demasiado confiado regalarle uno de mis diseños ya que en cuanto a moda no tenía claro cual era el estilo de la moda. Deseaba con toda mi alma caerle bien a Sunny por lo que opté por comprarle una caja de los bombones más caros que vi en el centro comercial. Personalmente yo amo los chocolates y esperaba que ella también.

Cuando Jasper pasó a buscarme yo aun estaba maquillándome y escogiendo la ropa. Quería causar una buena primera impresión y la ropa es importante para eso además de intentar ser amable y condescendiente. Había visto como mis cuñadas criaban a sus hijos y la verdad es que eso no es nada fácil aun más teniendo una hija adolescente. A decir verdad mi relación con mis sobrinos era buena y si soy una buena tía seré una gran madrastra.

- No debes tener miedo- susurró Jasper abrazándome por la espalda para apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro-, Sunny es una chica muy dulce y amable. Estoy seguro de que te va a adorar tanto como yo te quiero a ti.

- Eso espero- respondo sonriendo un poquito- porque he visto en películas lo que las chicas le hacen a sus madrastras y créeme que no quiero que me hagan daño ni física ni moralmente.

- Mi hija no es así - Jasper parecía realmente seguro de los valores que le había inculcado a la niña y en el fondo de mi alma esperaba que fuese alguien adorable- . Es un verdadero ángel, muy dulce y cariñosa con todos. Cuando la conozcas verás que no miento.

Me aferré a esa última esperanza antes de subir al auto de Jazz y rezarle a Dios en todos los idiomas que conozco para que la niña me acepte como la novia de su padre. Durante todo el camino me mordí los labios y las uñas hasta que Jasper notando mi ansiedad tomó una de mis manos con la intención de calmarme. Me sentía como si este fuera el presagio de mi muerte y quería salir corriendo antes de que comenzara el horror de la tragedia.

En cuanto llegamos al departamento de Jasper lo primero que vi fue a una chica alta, de cabello largo castaño claro y ojos azules como los de su padre, pero había algo diferente entre ambos ya que la mirada de la chica no reflejaba amor si no que era odio en su más puro estado.

- Así que tú eres Alice - dijo Sunny mirándome de forma detallada-, papá me ha hablado mucho de ti y es un verdadero gusto conocerte.

- El gusto es mío- respondo con la voz atemorizada-, también me han hablado muchos de ti y quería conocerte.

Jasper nos mira con ternura a la vez que su hija sonríe. Supongo que piensa que es lindo que nos llevemos bien desde el primer encuentro pero yo aun siento miedo y veo en los ojos de Sunny que me desprecia. No es una invención mía ya que esa chica me mira como si fuese un monstruo de dos cabezas, cinco ojos, ocho narices y quince colas.

- Papi ha dicho que eres diseñadora de modas- dice ella mientras cenamos-¿ cómo es que no he oído nada de ti en la televisión ni en los diarios?

- Es que no me gusta mucho dar entrevistas- respondo con la sinceridad de mi corazón- además de seguro los diarios tienen otras cosas más importantes de las que publicar.

Ella sonrió y siguió comiendo haciendo que la cena transcuyese con normalidad hasta que Jasper se levantó para ir a buscar el postre a la cocina.

- Escucha Alice - susurró Sunny en voz muy baja para que su padre no escuchara-, mi papi es mío y tu no me lo vas a quitar nunca así que espero que te alejes de él por las buenas.

- Yo no quiero quitarte a tu padre- respondí sonriendo-, solo quiero que seamos amigas y nos llevemos bien.

- Pues entonces prepárate - masculló mirándome con recelo- , porque aquí empieza la guerra...


	4. Chapter 4

Alice POV

Mire a la niña sorprendida ¿esa acababa de ser una amenaza o es que estoy soñando? Yo no quería estar en guerra con nadie, de hecho para las elecciones presidenciales siempre voto por el candidato que ofrece terminar con la guerra aunque nunca lo haga ¿Además como se supone que voy a estar en guerra con una niña? De seguro era una broma de mal gusto, tal vez algún chiste interno entre su padre y ella del que yo no debía enterarme, pero sinceramente yo no quiero estar en guerra con nadie y mucho menos con Sunny.

-No hay que llevar esto a las armas- murmuré algo asustada-, podemos dialogar y llegar a un acuerdo democrático.

-No quiero dialogar Alice- parecía realmente convencida de su decisión mientras yo estaba a punto de rogar por la paz-. Tu no quieres alejarte de mi papi y mientras no lo hagas tienes en mí a una enemiga. Prepara tus mejores armas porque la guerra ha comenzado para ti.

Ya sabía yo que salir con hombres que tienen hijos es el peor error que una mujer puede cometer en la vida. Aunque los libros de autoayuda te vendan la estupidez de que si logras ganarte el amor de los niños todo está solucionado, no es así porque siempre existirá la sombra de que tu no eres la verdadera madre y eres una maldita usurpadora. Juro que de haber sabido el tipo de terreno que estaba pisando habría venido un poco más preparada pero esa primera cena fue para mi un verdadero desastre, por lo que se puede decir que fue ahí cuando perdí la primera batalla.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Jasper cuando por fin volvió de la cocina. Yo le miré asustada, en cambio Sunny cambio su rostro amenazante por uno demasiado dulce como para ser verdad.

-Hablaba con Alice- respondió la niña con una voz también dulce e inocente haciendo que la mirara sorprendida-. Papi tu novia es muy amable y divertida, me cae muy bien además es muy bonita.

En ese momento pensé que la niña era muy buena actriz, fingía demasiado bien ser un ángel ante los ojos de su padre. Si Sunny no me hubiese declarado oficialmente la guerra unos minutos antes, pensaría que lo que había dicho era cierto. Ese fue el momento en que me vi en desventaja, es decir, puedo ser dulce y tierna pero tengo 27 años y esa criatura solo 12 lo que significaba que era el doble de tierna y chantajista que yo. Con razón Jasper juraba que su niña era un ángel caído del cielo. Estoy casi segura de que ese lado malvado lo heredó de su madre biológica, es casi imposible que Jazz tenga por decirlo así un lado oculto además si lo tuviera ya me habría dado cuenta.

-Me alegra mucho que se lleven bien- Jasper parecía realmente feliz con la idea de que yo y la niña realmente fuésemos amigas. Me sentí triste porque así no fuese y recordé que yo era una mujer adulta y que no debía pelear con Sunny por la atención de Jazz, si no que debía intentar ganarme el cariño de la chica aunque estuviésemos a portas de un conflicto armado-, aunque sabía que esto pasaría ya que las dos son muy parecidas.

Creo que tanto Sunny como yo nos miramos la una a la otra con los ojos muy abiertos ¿Jasper acababa de compararme con su hija? ¿Es en serio? ¿Acaso yo tengo una mente malvada y chantajista como para que esto ocurriera? Yo no creo parecerme a Sunny Withlock, de partida yo soy buena y no voy por la vida declarando la guerra a las novias de papá... bueno mis padres están casados y dudo que papá ame a otra mujer que no sea mamá y si se diera el caso la alianza de los hermanos Cullen pondría en su lugar a la usurpadora del lugar de mamá... pero mi situación con Sunny es completamente diferente a eso.

- Sunny- murmuré aun con la voz temblorosa. Ahora sí que le tenía miedo a la niña y era muy malo demostrar temor en plena guerra-, mi sobrina mayor quiere ir al concierto de Justin Bieber y había pensado en que podrían ir juntas y que yo podría llevarlas.

-No- la vi fruncir el ceño y mirarme como si hubiese dicho alguna mala palabra o algo peor-. No me gusta Justin Bieber, odio todo tipo de música comercial y él entra en la categoría, me gusta más el kpop.

-¿kpop?- ¿qué era eso? Sonaba a comida o a alguna clase de música extraña de la que nunca en la vida había escuchado hablar. Sunny y su padre vieron mi cara de "no entiendo" y la chica fue a su cuarto a buscar quién sabe que cosa.

-Es música coreana- respondió Jasper abrazándome por sobre los hombros-, ya te acostumbraras a eso y a que hable de bandas que ni tu ni yo conocemos.

Asentí una sola vez para sentirme un poco más cómoda entre los brazos de Jasper. Eso era como estar en el cielo, pero luego las cosas cambiaron cuando la niña volvió con un póster gigante en el que había unas nueve chicas que eran idénticas entre sí sonriendo para la cámara. Yo las veía a todas iguales, de hecho usaban ropa parecida por lo que perfectamente ocho de ellas podrían ser clones de la original.

-Ellas- comenzó Sunny mirándome como si fuese una tonta- son las Girls Generation: Taeyeon, Jessica, Sunny, Tiffany, Hyoyeon, Yuri, Sooyoung, Yoona, Seohyun- dijo esto mientras señalaba a cada chica ¿Cómo puede aprenderse los nombres de cada una si son todas iguales?- y son mil veces mejor que Justin Bieber.

-Pero si las chinas son todas iguales- ese comentario bastó para que yo perdiera la batalla contra, ahora, una muy enojada Sunny. Un pequeño consejo, si conocen a una chica que le gusta ese estilo de música jamás digan ni que son chinos ni que son todos iguales porque se desatará una tormenta de arena. Da igual si es lo que realmente piensas eso, no debes decirlo por nada del mundo.

-¡No son chinas, son coreanas!- exclamó mirándome con furia en sus ojos- No sé cómo puedes hablar de que ellas son idénticas entre sí cuando tu último comentario es tan comercial y patético porque estoy segura de que tu no puedes bailar ni cantar como ellas lo hacen. Su música es mil veces mejor que la que tu escuchas y realmente eres una persona racista...

El discurso siguió y siguió hasta el punto que me llegué a sentir culpable ¿Por qué Jasper no me dijo que su hija no escuchaba música americana? Me habría ahorrado por lo menos cinco minutos de por qué la música coreana y la moda coreana es mejor que lo hecho en Estados Unidos. Ahora estaba segura de que Sunny me odiaba, a nadie le gusta que insulten su grupo favorito de música y yo sin querer lo hice. Tal vez deba comprarle un viaje a Corea y una entrada vip al concierto de ese grupo para que me perdone aunque estoy segura de que eso me costará los dos ojos de la cara.

- Cariño lo siento mucho- susurró Jasper cuando Sunny se fue a su habitación-, debí haberte advertido que no debes meterte con las Girls Generation, la última vez que insulté a su grupo favorito no me habló en casi dos semanas... aunque en tu caso pudo haber sido peor.

¿Realmente pudo haber sido peor? Debía armarme de paciencia e intentar averiguar que hacer para que Sunny no fuese mala con migo. Más que seguir preocupada por lo del grupo musical me preocupaba el hecho de que ella me hubiese amenazado ¿qué estará planeando en su mente infantil y retorcida? ¿Querrá vengarse por haber insultado su música favorita o intentaría hacerme entender que no debí acercarme jamás a Jasper? Sea lo que sea espero que mi integridad no se vea muy perjudicada.

**Hola n.n primero que nada las personas que escuchan kpop no se sientan ofendidas yo tambien escucho mucho kpop y snsd ( girls generation) es mi grupo favorito y como Sunny siempre me pasa que mis amigos y familiares dicen que son chinos y que son todos iguales 77... Bueno quiero dar las gracias por leer y lamento seriamente esta tardanza, espero que se encuentren bien y un abrazo gigante y apretado los quiero **


End file.
